


Revolution Radio (Operation: No Control)

by rage_for_love



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Fab Four, Revolution Radio, The boys are all Killjoys, before Killjoys were things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_for_love/pseuds/rage_for_love
Summary: In which the origins of the original Fab Three are uncovered.





	Revolution Radio (Operation: No Control)

**Author's Note:**

> A Green Day Killjoy AU I've been brainstorming about for a while now.
> 
> Reverend Revolution is Billie Joe, Stray Heart is Mike, X-Kid is Tre, White Lightning is Jason, and Track 80 is Adie.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, reference to drug use

There are three of them. That's not the way it has always been, but it is the way it will most likely stay. None of them are strangers to loss; no one can stay in te desert for as long as they have and not lose someone or something. They're skilled players, though, their shells hardened by the sun and her inability to show mercy. They've learned how to cheat death, and they're holding onto each other as tightly as they can.

  
Reverend Revolution knows how to run the show better than anyone else. The desert is in his veins; he's been here longer than anybody can remember, always running. He was born and bred for rebellion. He's seen love and death and every drug you can possibly get your grimy little hands on in the Zones, indulging and fighting and killing without a second thought. He lost track of his body count a long time ago, but he can assure you that every single person he's put a laser through held some sort of ill will. That's who the Rev is; he's as close to a savior that the hopeless can get, Destroya be damned.

  
Stray Heart came around a long time ago. Unlike Rev, he was an escapee. He had come to the desert from a place Rev had never been, a city with lights and shelter and civilization. He had been through hell, of course; he came running into the wasteland when he was just a kid. He and Rev crossed paths almost as soon as he got there. They stuck together by some unspoken agreement. They were both just kids, and they had already lost everyone and everything that mattered to them. They made a great time, really, as far as staying alive went. Rev taught Stray how to shoot a ray gun and stomach the sludge that weird Chow Mein guy sold to them. Stray taught Rev what it was like to really love someone, and what it was like to live without constantly thinking of survival.  
"There are these really tall buildings," he had told him one night, back when they were just two teenagers, freezing beneath the endless night sky as they held their guns close to their sides. "And lots of people. And you're born with a family, and a home, and you don't really have to worry about much. You just focus on learning and your friends and living every day normally... Until a fire comes through and burns all of it down, takes it all away."

  
Rev knew he shouldn't have felt jealous of Stray in that moment. As great as it sounded, it was all gone now. He had had to watch his family burn, for Destroya's sake. Still, he couldn't help but wish he had known the luxury of a good life, if for a short period of time. What it was like to live, rather than simply scrape by, just trying to keep breathing.  
   
X-Kid joined them when they were about seventeen. Rev and Stray were on the cusp of adulthood, finally figuring this thing out, -- when they weren't smoking the strange plants they found or shooting at lizards and cacti, of course. They had seen the guy with the crazy eyes and staticky blonde hair on a few occasions, but they ignored him. He seemed to be a loner, and a rule of thumb for rebels was to never interfere with what -- or whom -- was not yours. That is, until you're stuck in the middle of a clap, cornered by what seems to be hundreds of Dracs, and you and your best friend are both too high to see straight, let alone fire an accurate shot. Then, a crazy eyed stranger, -- especially one with a functioning vehicle, -- is good to have around.

  
No one really knew where Kid had come from, whether he was a sand pup like Rev, city-bred like Stray, or something in between. What they soon learned was that he had a sick-ass car that he had fixed up himself, a great sense of humor, and surprising skills in a clap. All in all, Kid was a pretty great person, and they couldn't necessarily let him go. (Not that he minded sticking around. The desert is a lonely place, after all.)

  
There had been others, of course. White Lightning, for example, stopped by every now and then to check in on his three favorite Zone punks, and stay with them for a bit when being a loner gets too tiring. Plus they had all had their fair share of female companions, -- sometimes guys, too, in Rev's case. None of them ever stuck around, though, -- except for one.

  
Track 80 was a rebel from Zone 5. Like Rev, the desert was all she had ever known. The thing about 80, though, was that she liked it that way. She had made it her life's mission to help bring upon the downfall of Battery City and the skewed new corporation that now ruled the place, no matter what she had to do along the way. She was a wonderfully chaotic mess of wild black hair, gratuitous profanity, and the lethal cherry bombs that she had invented. Of course Rev was head over heels in seconds. For once, he was after something that was much more than a roll in the sand.  
Over time, 80 became a permanent fixture amongst the group's ranks, making them a quartet. She was efficient and deadly in a clap, as well as an accidental Wendy Mother to Stray and Kid from time to time. What kept 80 around, though, was that she and Rev were sickeningly in love. Kid often joked that they were the same person, just as the opposite sex. That was true; he saw 80 as a mirror of himself. Some would go as far as to say that they were soulmates. Not Rev or 80, of course, since neither of them believed in that sort of thing. There was definitely a unique dynamic between the two of them, though, something just a bit stronger than adoration.

  
Under a million desert stars, 80 and Rev had once made a promise to never let each other go. A week later, that proved to be a mistake.

  
That day is one of the few things that Rev never talks about. The memory in itself is all too painful; too vivid, like it had only occurred yesterday. The Draculoids just seemed to keep multiplying. There were more of them than he had ever seen before, and no matter how much the four of them shot, how many of them fell down, there were more.

  
By the time they started to close in on them, Rev was prepared to let go. He'd sacrifice himself if it meant the three people he cared about the most got out alive. He had lived a good life; he had made his own family, fallen in love, saved a person or two. Besides, it was his face that was plastered on all of those Wanted posters; if they got him, they might let the others go free. Just maybe.  
But life doesn't work that way. It was 80 who had thrown herself in the path of a travelling ray, leaving it to hit right behind her left rib. It was 80's body that they left with.

  
If you were to ask any of them what happened in the days that followed, they wouldn't be able to answer. Life was absolutely agonizing for an unmeasurable amount of time. They didn't talk or laugh anymore. There was no more getting high or shooting at  lizards and cacti. In fact, it took Rev a long time to be able to hold a gun at all. They simply existed, like tumbleweeds, just passing through.  
But after a while, they started living again. There was more, they knew. More to do before the sun burned them up or they got ghosted by those caricatures of human beings that worked for that crooked industry that they would soon destroy.

  
To this day, Rev, Stray, and Kid roam the Zones. They go by the name of Revolution Radio, priding themselves of being seen, but never heard, though their voices ring loud in their actions. No matter what happens, they'll keep running.

  
After all, legends never die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are encouraged.


End file.
